Metalface221
Metalface221 is a very skilled German player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is most known for his wave skills. He is the first ever player to beat the old version of Sonic Wave by Cyclichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SN98PJj0Cw and Deadly Corridor by KaotikJumper.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hioONgv6BuI History Metalface221 joined YouTube on December 12, 2012. 3 years later on November 25, 2015, he uploaded his first Geometry Dash video, which showcased his very first level, Force of Nothingness.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jSU5lgt91g He then continued to create more levels such as Space, I Dream In Pixels, Hypernova, and White World. On April 16, 2016, he finished his first Insane/Extreme Demon level, Down Bass by Spectra.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6UFutbvWrs On May 19, 2016, he began making progress on Conical Depression by KrmaL, with a record of 38%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpc-N3yVqPU On August 21, 2016, he finished the old version of Cataclysm by Ggb0y (a copy from Quasar).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2u3UeL9vKI He began making progress on Deadly Corridor by KaotikJumper, with records of 38 and 28-72%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNxYjYIV9d8 as well as 53%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVrh8FsX8cA Also, he continued to create new levels, like Succ and Dark Fairydust,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-soxpKo_ya8 a dark remake of Fairydust. In September 2016, he achieved 74% on Deadly Corridorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5yTGZcWCTg and began making progress on the old version of Sonic Wave, with a record of 64-100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OTQVxSWziQ Also, he made more new levels, namely Experience (a collaboration with Gerbopawa), 8o Rebirth,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_R1hTMra-Q a remake of 8o by Etzer and Zobros with the self-evident "Rebirth" on it, and a preview of another level of his. He updated 8o Rebirth subsequently.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlwGf91s5xc In October 2016, he finished Cataclysm (new),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eVcPLiUSzA Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-JQkgAAfHA and Deadly Corridor at last. He continued to make progress on old Sonic Wave with records of 28-74%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR0jV7U8vrY and 54%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D8dSHdWgKM and began to make progress on Sakupen Hell with a quick record of 87%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLKsEgcFLog He likewise made levels, namely Metalstep, Reality Reset (a collaboration with LegendaryQuest), and a preview of another level of his. On November 2, 2016, he finally beat Sakupen Hell.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBJsd6XgP_g He went from 33-98% on Deambath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytkRD55CtDA a buffed remake of Bloodbath by Sunix (outdated, due to his new username), 52-100% on Athanatos by Exenity and others (verified/hacked by Aurorus),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rM0FdLOyGXI 77% on the unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuvIuuDRX_M and 66%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhyAYU3sJbg 78%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0qjWHAcSwg and 94% on old Sonic Wave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfMDCdHhOOY In addition, he created a level called Metalmashup.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fmz1s1A2Nvs In December 2016, he verified the old version of Sonic Wave,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SN98PJj0Cw being the first player to do as such. After this, he started making progress on the new version of Sonic Wave with a record of 80%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMRpjt52ZHk In January 2017, he uploaded the last review of another level of his. He additionally made two different levels named Dark Problematic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JOz7ca1j4Y a dark and buffed remake of Problematic, and Paracosm Crypt,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCeEe_HH74U a rebirth of the unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles. He uploaded a level called The Secret Box, an insane NC demon, which is his only level being featured.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aggFCcsPa8c With much motivation, he got 90% on Death Corridor,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bahnDJ8dkYI 94% on Sonic Wavehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwjSLigTq1Y and completed Lunatic Doom Machinehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNyFJZpSxDc and other insane demons. He eventually dropped Death Corridor and focussed on Sonic Wave. On November 2, 2017 he completed Sonic Wavehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3wu1sOgGMQ&t=140s with ~60k attempts, back then the #1 demon on the list. Now one of the best players, he beat all old demons he practised at some point, like Bloodbathhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BisMvYe_uF0 in ~7.5k attempts, Ice Carbon Diablo Xhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C70IjeH2m6A in ~5.1k attempts, Conical Depressionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_sjtOWpLpA in ~20k attempts (with old ones), Phoboshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2nytiIpsz8 in ~11k attempts (again with old ones), Bausha Vortexhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKQCzYmpLa4 in ~17.8k attempts (no old ones) and Red World Rebirthhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JdD4aT-VJA in barely under 3,000 attempts. He even got twice the chance of verifying Cadrega City, a Top 10 Demon, but dropped it twice. He then took a break from extreme demons and played easier ones. On April 1, 2018, he created a joke videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXt0X22C5MQ confessing that he hacked, saying he wanted to be like his idol, Boy Of The Cones, told people to subscribe to MetaManZ, and apologizing to Robert Topala Games, with many misspellings and grammatical errors in the video. It turned out to be an April Fools' joke. Before this he was again on a streak and completed several extreme demons, that being New Down Bass,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-e7OlDH_uw Aftermath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axHdHjJuqiE Flat Major,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD9LJ5nwx18 Classic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDUqLDGWt9I Elite Z Rebirth,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pV3nR1Jgoc0 Plasma Pulse III,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuE4sroY2nY The Hell Factory,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp-G6ibx8Io Athanatoshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpGfoGOoVsE and Top 20 demon Factory Realm X,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND2AEKg-j-4 which he even rebeat.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p97KvLEmDRc He also finally completed Death Corridorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVRqVYzZ8mw&t=2s by KaotikJumper on March 9, 2018, after dropping it because of Sonic Wave. After a short break from playing demons, he went on to complete his 2.0 extreme Nine Circles demon called Abandoned Planet on May 31, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa95HKNXPpY&t=4s His last big achievement was Cadrega City by Pennutoh being slayed on June 17, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9e0e1u-aAA&t=16s But then he focused more on creating levels instead of beating hard to extreme demons. Several level previews and parts in megacollabs later, on July 4, 2018, he decided to take on Arctic Lights by EndLevel and ViRuZ after being hack-verified by EndLevel, with already a progress of 58-100%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoVoFBvSj0A. Only two days later he reached 40%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfBW8QzdKt0. A few days later he got 48% off-stream. On the 20th of July 2018 he got a new highscore of 57%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVyOU0XEENQ. After a heartbreaking fail at 84%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8NKKfJwBlA&t=10s, he didn't upload any progress or completion video on his channel. He was beating unrated easy to insane levels until he decided to leave his creating career behind.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw61tPMx_sg&t=4s Levels Harder Levels * Experience (unrated) - A collaboration with Gerbopawa. * Force of Nothing (unrated) * Force of Nothingness (unrated) - A remake of his old level, Force of Nothing. * Space (unrated) Insane Levels * 8o Rebirth (unrated) - A rebirth of 8o. * Ballad of the Cone (unrated) - A joke level that pokes fun at Buff This. * Basic after basic (unrated) * Conebath (unrated) - A fixed version of Catabath of Boy Of The Cones. * Dark Fairydust (unrated) - A redecorated and buffed remake of Fairydust. * Dark Problematic (unrated) - A redecorated and buffed remake of Problematic. * Death Corridor (unrated) - An extremely difficult level that was once impossible, known for its extreme wave segments. It was originally created by KaotikJumper. This is the 2.0 update that made it possible. * Deadly Corridor (unrated) - A easy Extreme Demon level by KaotikJumper, being his third Corridor level. He buffed it and managed to beat it on his account. *Epic Style Despacito (unrated) - A level where you have to spam for a single minute. * factory party (unrated) * GoodGame (unrated) - A 1.9 collaboration with Polarbeahr. * I Dream in Pixels (unrated) * MetalMashup (unrated) - A mashup of Metalface221's levels excluding auto levels and challenge levels. * Metalstep (unrated) - A buffed version of Clubstep. * Old Sonic Wave (unrated) - The original version of Sonic Wave before Cyclic updated it, with fixes. It was verified legitimately by Metalface221 in ~39,000 attempts. * paper wavs (unrated) * red wave world (unrated) * Rivals (unrated) - His first ever level. * Sonic Wave (unrated) - A fixed version of Sonic Wave. * The Last Straw (unrated) - An old "impossible" collaboration created by Cyrillic and more. It was verified legitimately by Metalface221. * Underground (unrated) - An extremely difficult remake of Nine Circles. * Unnerfed Paracosm (unrated) - The original/hacked Extreme Demon version of Paracosm Circles. * White World (unrated) * Generic (unrated) - A popular unrated Medium Demon b him. Demon Levels Insane Demons * The Secret Box (featured) - A difficult brown/black-like wave level. Although it is reminiscent of Nine Circles, it is not directly related to it because the seizure wave is not present, nor is the normal gameplay that would come before and after a Nine Circles level. The level was buffed to Extreme Demon, but was eventually nerfed back to its original state. Upcoming Levels *Arctic Lights - A hacked 2.1 Nine Circles created by Viruz and EndLevel. He has currently decided to take the job of beating it legitimately and fixed the first triple spike.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoVoFBvSj0A References Category:Level creators Category:German Players